


Derek Hale: Racer Extraordinaire

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Races Cars and Bikes, He's a Sorta Famous, Jeep is called Roscoe even though that's not canon, M/M, Mechanic Prompt, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2019, Stiles Loves his Crappy Jeep, The Hale Family, Werewolf Hale Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles's jeep dies on the side of the road and Derek helps him out. Derek is a racer that was a Beacon Hills kid who 'Made Good', his family is still alive and he is openly bisexual at least.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Always Alpha and Emissary Series, I will be adding it to that series and reordering them soon.

“Come on baby, don’t do this to me!” Stiles crooned as he turned the key and listened to the choking click then nothing. He was going to be late for work and he couldn’t just call a cab and he didn’t really have the money for this.

Also, the jeep died in the middle of nowhere, between Beacon Hills and the martial arts studio where he answered the phone, took payments and so on all the while wishing he had enough money to actually take the classes. One of his many jobs and they were forgiving but not this forgiving.

Stiles slumped back and pulled out his phone to call, “Hey I don’t know when I am going to get there my car died on the side of the road.”

His boss responded with the expected amount of hemming and hawing and then hung up, leaving Stiles to wonder what the hell he needed to do next. Calling a tow was just going to cost him, more than he could pay.

“Shit,” he whispered, he was going to have to call his dad. Something he didn’t want to do because his dad had plenty of other things to worry about. His adult son shouldn’t be one of them.

Stiles was so focused on his phone, he jumped when someone tapped on the window. He looked over and his mouth dropped open in surprise. That was clearly a Greek God or an underwear model standing at his window. Stiles shook off the response, rolling the window down.

The model smiled, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you. The car isn’t that quiet.” He gestured back behind the jeep and Stiles looked back to see a black Camaro that almost had him coming in his pants. The thought of fooling around with this man in that car was exhilarating.

Stiles looked back at Model McHotty, to see him smirking like he knew exactly what Stiles was thinking. Stiles shifted his gaze back to the man and smiled, “I guess I didn’t hear.”

“Things okay here?”

“Jeep won’t start and I am already going to miss work.”

“Maybe I can take a look?” he asked.

“Sure, Stiles.”

“What’s a ‘Stiles’?” the model asked with a cute crinkly frown in the middle of his incredibly shaped but still masculine eyebrows and Stiles chuckled.

“I’m Stiles, that’s my name. Well I mean it’s a nickname because no one can say my real name and no I’m not going to tell you. Everyone just calls me Stiles, even my mom and my dad. Well my mom doesn’t anymore…sorry, you don’t really need to know all that. Anyway. I’m Stiles.”

Model McHotty grinned at his stammering like he found it endearing which was a new one on Stiles. “I’m Derek, Derek Hale.”

Stiles flashed on a newspaper article about a Beacon Hills kid making it big and Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth, “Oh my god, you’re _that_ Derek Hale aren’t you?”

He grinned, “Which Derek Hale do you think I am?”

“The racer, but not that baby, right?” Stiles asked as he got out of the car and gestured towards the Camaro. He was too excited to get closer to that Camaro than he was worried about getting killed on the side of the road by Derek freaking Hale!

“No, I don’t race the Camaro, pretty sure my dad would disown me if I put that baby in any danger. I do race on bikes and in a car. I’ve done a bit of street race but normally on the evening where the city shuts down the road for that reason specifically. I don’t do the illegal stuff anymore.”

“Anymore, meaning you did?” Stiles asked, distracted from the car for some tidbits about Derek’s life.

“Are you a cop?” Derek asked.

“Well I’m the Sheriff’s son but I am nowhere near getting into the Police Academy which would be nice someday. Anyway, I wouldn’t say anything to anyone, except maybe my best friend Scott, he’s straight as an arrow and happily married to his wife and he’s got a crush on you.”

Derek laughed, “So here’s the thing Stiles, I know my way around the Camaro and my racing vehicles but I think this Jeep may be a little out of my league but I do have another option.”

“What did you have in mind? I don’t mind selling myself to you in many different capacities if you can get my Roscoe back on the road.”

“That’s good to know,” Derek smirked. “My family owns a shop nearby and I could get my sister to come and tow ‘Roscoe’ to her shop and see what they can do about whatever is going on, in the meantime I can take you to work wherever that is and I will come get you. After Roscoe is taken care of, I would really like to take you out for dinner.”

“Yes, all the fucking yes!” Stiles shrieked then winced, “Okay that was embarrassing. Please don’t take it back.”

Derek laughed, a beautiful sound and it was making Stiles get all glassy eyed, “Don’t worry about it. Let me get your keys and would you like to take something of mine so you know I’m not going to steal it or anything.”

Stiles snorted, “If you steal my crappy but beloved blue jeep names Roscoe I am just going to hunt you down and get it back or go to the press.”

Derek shrugged, “Fair point. Why don’t you get what you need from the jeep and I will get you on your way? It’s going to be fine here; I can send Laura a text before we leave.”

“After work, will you take me in the Camaro?”

Derek’s eyebrows rose in surprise and Stiles thought about what he said and flushed a little, “Whoa, not what I meant. I mean I don’t really put out on the first date so much anymore but you might be able to convince me.”

Derek smiled, “I will drive us to dinner and make sure that you have a ride home. Laura and my dad are pretty bad ass but then they have to be since they restore classic cars and take care of my racers. I don’t know if the jeep is going to be finished tonight.”

Stiles shrugged, “Hey, the last time Roscoe was in the shop I was being driven back and forth to work in a police cruiser every day, the Camaro is a nice change of pace.” He dragged his book bag from the back seat and he handed over the keys as they walked back to Derek’s classic car. Stiles couldn’t stop from rubbing his hands over the hood and up over the door in adoration while Derek played with his phone, presumably texting his mechanic sister.

If this was some weird kidnapping scenario, Stiles didn’t even really mind. Derek opened his door and unlocked the passenger seat, Stiles opened it and slid into the seat. He couldn’t stop the sound of pleasure that came from deep in his throat. Derek smiled, “It’s nice to see someone enjoying this as much as my family does. Sometimes people that I go out with just want to be in the spotlight and they don’t really get the fact that a big part of the scene is loving cars.”

Stiles shrugged, “Some people are idiots. I thought you were seeing that super model, Kate something?”

Derek shook his head, wincing a little, “She and I never actually dated but she spread a bunch of rumors, circulated fake pictures and a freaking sex tape and I have been trying to keep her away from my family ever since.”

Stiles frowned, “Sorry man, that sucks.”

Derek nodded, “So where is work for you?”

Stiles told him the address and the name of the business and the rest of the drive carried on in some small talk about Derek’s favorite races and anything that Stiles had ever been to.

“I’ve never been able to see one of your races in person,” Stiles said.

“Well maybe I can get my hand on a couple of tickets for the next ride. Motorcycles or cars?”

Stiles grinned, “Both? Both is good.”

Derek smiled, “I will see what I can do.”

It didn’t take too much longer to get to the studio and Stiles held out his phone, “Can you put your phone number and send yourself a message so we have each other’s numbers for the date and the jeep.”

Derek took the phone, tapped in his information and sent himself a text, there was a little ding from the vicinity of Derek’s pocket and Stiles nodded as he took back his phone.

“See you later?” Derek asked.

“Count on it,” Stiles responded.

He headed inside and found his boss sitting behind the desk frowning. Stiles apologized and signed in to work, it was going to be a pretty chil day and he would be able to look up some stuff about Derek and his family. After several calls and signing kids into one of the afternoon classes, Stiles looked down at his phone and saw a new text from Derek’s number: _‘I just spoke to my sister, she thinks it’s the battery, but there was something that happened with the connections. She just wants to check a few things but I think you might have ‘Roscoe’ back after the date. Looking forward to that.’_

Stiles grinned, tapping out a quick response as he mumbled it, “Looking forward to the date as well. Is sister mechanic just keeping my jeep longer so I have to go with you?”

Derek responded a few minutes and several kids later; _‘There’s no need for that but maybe there is a little something that she wasn’t honest about the first time around.’_

 _‘OH?’_ Stiles responded.

_‘She loves your jeep and she wants to spend a little bit of time communing with Roscoe.’_

Stiles laughed a little to himself, it was nice to think that someone other than himself loved that car. Maybe he would tell Derek what Roscoe meant to Stiles over dinner. _‘Where do you want to go for dinner?’_

Stiles was distracted by actual work for about an hour, not able to do or say anything. He couldn’t even look at his phone even though he knew that Derek answered. Finally about an hour before the end of his shift, he was finally able to look at his phone and there was a short message.

_‘I have a surprise.’_

Stiles didn’t know if he should be going on surprise outing with men he just met but that made his stomach flip and warm at the thought. He was going on a date with Derek Hale, boy who made good from Beacon Hills and showed everyone in town that he could do something he set out to do. The Hale family were pretty successful so most people thought that Derek and his siblings were going to just go into their family businesses like the car shops but when he decided to become a racer, everyone was concerned about the danger and the fact that so many people raced and they didn’t really make it in the business.

Derek proved them all wrong and Stiles had had a far-off crush on the guy for a long time. Hopefully this could be the start of something new.

Stiles jittered excitedly through the rest of his shift and grabbed one of the spare shirts he kept in his bag, it was a dark red t-shirt but it was classier than the Captain America shield he’d worn to work. They weren’t even business casual in the studio, as long as he was able to answer phones and take payments, they just cared that he was dressed.

When it was closing time, he helped the others clean up the studios, the bathrooms, made sure there was no one else in the building than locked up after exiting the building together.

Derek was standing next to the passenger side of the Camaro looking lickable in tight black jeans, a halfway buttoned grey shirt with a leather jacket over it.

Stiles boss looked between them and nodded his appreciation before he headed over to his own car. Stiles walked quickly over to the Camaro and Derek opened the door for him, “You look great,” Derek said.

“Me, I just got done with work after my car broke down, you look delicious.”

“Maybe we can figure out if that’s figurative or literal later,” Derek grinned, closing the door on Stiles slack drooling face. Derek walked around the front of the car and got in on the driver side and started the car.

“So where are we going?” Stiles asked after they got back onto the road.

“So I have reservations for a place nearby, hope that’s okay.”

“You’re taking me somewhere that needs reservations? I hope your paying for dinner because I don’t know if my part time gigs are going to go the distance.”

Derek smiled, “Dinner is on me, maybe you can get dessert for the both of us later if we happen by an ice cream place or something.”

Stiles shrugged, “Sounds like a plan.”

Thankfully the place they went to was on the casual side of dress but it was still a busy place. Derek and Stiles were shown to a table and they got some wine and water, before ordering (Derek ordered some fancy pasta dish and he talked Stiles into ordering a steak), when the food came they were trading stories about their families and growing up in Beacon Hills. Stiles was worried that they weren’t going to have anything in common with Derek being rich and successful racer and Stiles being a barely struggling high school graduate but they found a lot of common ground in things like politics (“I am a Libertarian – like a real one not the ones that are just opinionated for the sake of turning their backs on the two party system.” “Me too.”)

They were both on sports teams and actually enjoyed many aspects of them, finding themselves missing it after high school was over. Both loved a lot of different TV shows but never above calling out the more ridiculous aspects of the show: (“I like the Walking Dead but the whole ‘no one has plot armor’ thing is a load of shit.” “Agreed, Rick should have died ages ago.” “Stupid scene outside the motor home right?” “Hell yes!”)

At the end of the meal, Derek picked up the check without even letting Stiles see what they were charging for anything. Then they left, Stiles stopping and turning to Derek before the racer could open the door for him, “I want to do something, if your amenable?”

Derek looked down at Stiles mouth and nodded, looking as breathless as Stiles felt as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Derek’s mouth. He _was delicious,_ tasting a little of the Alfredo he had and mostly of breath and lust. It was good and Stiles hadn’t been kissed or kissed anyone in so long, it didn’t take long for him to get carried away. Derek pulled back, leaving a gentle kiss to the corner of Stiles’s mouth before he stepped back.

“As good as that is and as much as I would like to continue, I have a surprise and I am only going to be able to follow through on it for another thirty minutes or so.”

“Naked surprise?” Stiles asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Derek shook his head, “Not yet anyway.”

Stiles sighed sadly but got into the Camaro, Derek got in and drove them a couple miles and then turned into one of the racing stadiums in the area. Stiles looked over at him, “What is this?”

“I can’t show you a race, not this late when its dark but my bike is here and we could take it around the loop a couple times, just to tide you over.”

“Holy shit,” Stiles responded, “This is the best date in the history of dates.”

They got out of the car again and Derek left Stiles for a few minutes before he came back with some riding pants, leather and tight as well as a leather jacket and a helmet, “Get dressed, safety first.”

Stiles nodded and ran to the nearest bathroom, wiggled into the pants and tucked his t-shirt into the waist before donning the jacket and checking himself out in the mirror. Stiles nodded and headed back out to where Derek was standing, also wearing leathers and standing next to his racing bike. Stiles knew next to nothing about racing bikes but that one was sleek and gorgeous but it was nothing compared to the man standing next to it. Hot like burning.

Stiles dropped his pants and belongings with Derek’s clothes nearby and walked over, “What’s next. Are you going to let me ride that hard piece of equipment?”

Derek snorted, “Patience.”

With that said and Stiles bouncing in place, the epitome of non-patience, Derek climbed onto the cycle and patted the space behind him. Stiles got on and let his butt slide to where he was more comfortable, putting him up against Derek’s butt and back. He leaned down and rearranged his very interested dick before he placed his hands at Derek waist. Derek turned around and shoved the helmet onto Stiles’s head, making it harder for him to speak or hear.

“THIS IS WEIRD!” he shouted and Derek nodded.

“Hang onto me no matter what, and try not to work against me when I move with the bike,” Derek explained and Stiles gave him a thumbs up. Derek put on his own helmet and started the bike with a powerful rev that moved up through Stiles’s legs and into his core making him shiver. Derek pulled his hands fully around Derek’s waist so they could link together at the front before he pulled his foot up and they were off.

Derek took them around the first curve gently and Stiles learned how to move with the bike but not overcompensate which could cause them to tip. It was like riding a back only he wasn’t peddling to create the power to move. He could do this. About the time they started the second circuit Derek sped up and Stiles held on tight.

It was one of the most exhilarating experiences in his life and Stiles didn’t want it to end but at the same time, wanted to get out of all these clothes and climb into Derek’s lap.

The thoughts and the ride was making the leather pants a little more uncomfortable as he got hard and there was no way Derek didn’t know but he didn’t change what he was doing. Derek’s intense focus on the route was hot as it was necessary and Stiles wondered what he would be like in bed.

About three circuits later, Derek pulled back off of the track and stopped the bike smoothly before he put his foot down and pulled his helmet off.

The smile on Derek’s face was incandescent, he _loved this_ and that was hotter than Stiles had seen thus far which was an incredibly high bar already.

Stiles took his helmet off as well, “Take me home with you, we can go get the jeep later. I want to go home with you now. Please?”

Derek nodded. It took about fifteen minutes of Derek taking care of his bike and re-homing it somewhere in the stadium before they were back in the Camaro heading to Derek’s apartment.

Stiles couldn’t wait.


	2. Meeting the Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have a house warming party and Derek knows he should tell Stiles that he is a werewolf but he was waiting for the right time.

Derek watched as Stiles put the finishing touches on the veritable feast they were going to be eating with their families and smiled. It was the first time that Stiles would be meeting his family and the Hales were intimidating. Hopefully having it in their house would make it a little easier. Stiles had met his mother and several of his siblings but all interactions had been more one on one than in mass. This was new for them.

Stiles had also invited his father and his step mother and their kids as well as Stiles’s best friend. Derek had met Scott, pretty much on their second date because Scott was a worrier when it came to his best friend and that was the first time he wondered and knew that Stiles would be okay when he finally worked up the nerve to tell Stiles that he was a werewolf. It gave him an edge during races though the sound being so loud was a bit of an equalizer. Scott was a werewolf and everyone was pretending there was nothing weird about their families.

When Stiles stepped back to look over all the food again, Derek stepped forward and hugged him from behind, “Happy 9 month and 17 days.”

“Shush,” Stiles chuckled, “You know as well as I do that this dinner isn’t about us. It’s about finally putting all of our people in the same place and finally celebrating this place that we got.”

Derek shrugged, “I’m going to pretend we are celebrating us and not dreading all that energy in the same place.”

Stiles grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Derek’s scruffy cheek, “They are going to be arriving any second now so let’s get the wine out.”

As if to prove him right, the doorbell rang and Stiles rushed off to answer the door while Derek followed at a more sedate pace. It was his mother and father as well as his youngest brother and sister.

Hello, come in,” Stiles said excitedly. “Talia, Aaron, so nice to see you again. Cora, so happy you could come, where is Isaac at?” Stiles asked.

Cora shrugged, looking and scenting like she was brooding, “He is coming later maybe. It’s nothing.”

Stiles hugged Derek’s sister then turned to Derek’s youngest sibling, “Hello there Sebastian,” holding out his hand and Seb gave Stiles a high five. Seb just turned ten and had kind of a crush on Stiles, not that Derek really blamed him but they had bonded over comic books the last time they saw each other.

Derek hugged his family members, kissing his mother on the cheek and shaking his dad’s hand, trying desperately to ignore the desire to scent mark them.

“Laura and Stephen coming?” Derek asked after his older sister and her husband. Laura was about six months pregnant and she’d been taking things a little easier as she got bigger with the birth of Derek’s first niece or nephew. Her husband Stephen was from another werewolf pack in the area but he was human, Derek was hoping they would be here so Stiles could get to know him and later when Derek told him everything then he would know that it was normal and they weren’t monsters and he wasn’t hiding it because he didn’t love him.

Talia reached out and touched his arm, Derek turned and met her curious and worried gaze. He shook his head and invited them to move into the house while the doorbell rang again.

This time is was Noah Stilinksi and his wife, Natalie with her daughter Lydia and the daughter they had together, Stella. She was a toddler with a riot of red curls and the second she saw Derek and Stiles she squealed and demanded to be held. Derek took her happily while Stiles hugged his family and invited them in.

Lydia gave Derek another of her patented glares, she still didn’t like Derek and thought he was going to hurt Stiles. Apparently before Natalie and Noah started dating Stiles had quite the obsession with Lydia and now she considered it her duty to make sure that Stiles ended up with someone who was worth it.

Derek didn’t really take it personally.

Next came Scott McCall, his mother Melissa and his girlfriend Allison. Then came Isaac, Boyd and Erica who were invited by Isaac and Laura because they worked for the shop. Derek greeted everyone happily and greeted the extra food they brought with them even happier, they hadn’t planned for party crashers even though Derek figured they should have. The workers in Laura shop were as much family to him as Scott was to Stiles.

Finally Laura and her husband Stephen arrived and the adjourned to the living room to eat and be merry. Derek watched his family and Stiles’s family getting along with each other, he accepted the praise on the new house with aplomb and hugged Stiles as often as he could without making Stiles sit in his lap.

Stiles was wonderful with everyone, flitting around and making sure people were introduced to each other before settling in to converse one on one. He made the transition from two groups of strangers to possible friends smooth, despite his anxiety about it.

“I am going to marry that man,” Derek whispered and his mom bumped his shoulder.

“Maybe consider telling him the whole truth and then propose. You know we love Stiles and I can’t wait to see you two tie the knot but the best way for that to happen is to just tell him.”

Derek nodded and looked around, Stiles and Laura were waxing poetic about Stiles’s jeep which had been getting all the extra love and care it needed to get since Derek and Stiles started dating. Laura wouldn’t let anyone else work on it and Derek knew that ‘Roscoe’ had belonged to Stiles’s mom so having someone so invested in his baby made Stiles happy. And getting to work on the classic jeep was like a weird dream come true for Laura.

At least Derek got to sleep with Stiles otherwise their mutual love for the thing may have come between Stiles and Derek. Probably not since Laura had been happily married for a while now but it was still funny and Derek knew in the depths of his heart and nose that Stiles loved Laura like a sister, the same way he loved Lydia and Stiles.

And Derek was glad for it.

“So son,” his dad was saying as they were winding down with desert, “Don’t you have that race tomorrow?”

“Yeah, last of the season, then its going to be only car races.”

Everyone had been invited as an extension of this get together and Stiles had watched either on the television or in the stands every single race since they started dating. But he loved the cycle races the most.

“You have anything special planned for your break between races? Don’t you have like a month off?”

Derek smiled and looked over at Stiles who was grinning, “We are actually going to take our first vacation together. We are going on an Alaskan Cruise if you can believe it then its off to Hawaii.”

The room filled with oohs and ahhhs, Stiles jumping into a description of all the different things they were going to see and do. What Stiles didn’t know was that Derek was going to propose to him on the trip and yeah maybe it seemed a little fast but for werewolves, it wasn’t abnormal and Stiles loved him. They loved each other and he didn’t want to wait anymore.

He just had to get through the race and they were supposed to be on a plane about a week after that.

 

The next day, Derek was prepping for the race in the pit while standing next to his bike and Stiles was standing nearby. When he was ready to go and the announcer was going through the introductions Derek turned and invited him over. Stiles ran over and enveloped Derek in a hug, hands digging into the back of his leathers, “You’re going to do great!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Of course, I have you here to cheer me on. I can’t win.”

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips before Derek went to join the other racers.

And he did win.

And then just as he came around the last corner something wobbled and before he knew what was happening, he flew over the top of his bike, hitting the ground in a burst of pain and kept on rolling. He only had time to think that the werewolf secret was going to be out of the bag a lot sooner than he’d planned.

He could hear Stiles shouting, “DEREK! NO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET TO HIM!”

Then he lost consciousness and hoped that ‘Dr’ Deaton was in the audience like he usually was.

Derek woke up later to a private room with Dr Deaton, his mother and Stiles who was fuming in the corner. He sat up and tested out all of his regrown skin and hoped that the rest of the aches and pains would go soon enough.

“So,” Stiles snapped, “Would someone like to explain to me why Derek isn’t dead right now! I’m not sad that I am going to have a boyfriend after that awful crash but seriously, he’s almost completely better.”

Derek sat up a little and held his hand out to Stiles, “Come here please?”

Stiles walked over and looked like he was still deciding whether to punch or hug him. At the last moment Stiles wrapped his arms gently around Derek’s shoulders and cried, it was ugly and sad and loud. Derek held him through it, letting his snot and cry as long as he needed to. After a while Derek pulled him up onto the bed and everyone left them alone.

When Stiles calmed down considerably though he was still sniffling a little bit here and there Derek started talking, a gentle croon determined to soothe and inform at the same time. It had been so long since he’d have this conversation with anyone, “I’m a werewolf. I was born one and most of my family is as well. I am a really good racer because I have preternatural senses and I have to be really careful because the world isn’t ready to know about us. The people who do know about us sometimes find reasons to kill us. I was going to tell you when we went on the trip. I was going to tell you everything. I was stupid on the track, I let myself get distracted and I am so sorry that I scared you.”

Stiles nodded into his shoulder and they lay together for a couple more hours then untangled from each other and Derek was prepped to sneak out of the clinic they were in.

“I guess it’s a good thing you were already planning to go on a vacation, you can ‘heal’ away from the eyes of the paparazzi.”

Derek nodded and looked over at Stiles as they slid into the back seat of his mother’s car and Stiles kept staring out the opposite tinted window. “Are you still going with me on the trip?”

Stiles looked over at him with a frown, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, maybe because now that the hurt of thinking I was going to die is gone, you’re being kind of distant.”

“Well we have a week to figure that out, I guess.”

Derek sighed and caught his mother’s look in the rear view mirror. She took them back to Stiles and Derek’s place and dropped them off, “Seb was hoping to come over later, with Cora and Isaac. Should I cancel?”

Stiles shook his head, “Of course not, I would love to meet more werewolves.”

Derek and Talia winced as Stiles left the car and walked towards the door. He looked at his mother, “What am I supposed to do?”

“Give him time.”

Derek nodded and got out as well, walking over to the door where Stiles was already inside and taking his shoes off, “I don’t need super hearing to know you were talking about me.”

Derek flapped his arms wildly, “I was just asking Mom for advice, the last time someone found out about me didn’t go well and I don’t want to flub this anymore than I already have. It’s not about talking about you behind your back.”

“And what was her amazing advice?” Stiles asked as he dropped his shoes in the front closet and walked towards the kitchen. Derek followed him, “Give you time.”

“I always thought that was such cheap piece of advice, but I guess it has value. I don’t even really know why I’m mad. I have known about werewolves for like five years or more because Scottie was turned but I didn’t know. How could I not know?”

Derek frowned, crossing his arms, “It kind of sounds like you’re more mad at you then you are at me?”

“Oh I’m mad at you but I am ashamed of me. It’s different. Look, just let me get my head around this for a little while.”

With that, Stiles walked up to their bedroom and closed the door behind him. Derek walked into the living room and slumped down on the couch and turned over to take a nap, healing from an injury like that takes it out of him.

When he woke up, Stiles was sitting next to him on the couch with Derek’s feet in his lap and Derek frowned thinking he really should have woken up when Stiles came downstairs. He moved, pulling his legs away from Stiles and scooting away from him.

“Hey,” Derek whispered.

“Seb and the others are going to be coming over in a little while and I wanted to talk before they got here.”

Derek wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them close in a physical protection. He waited to hear what Stiles might say.

“What happened the last time you told someone your secret?”

Derek flinched; he _did not_ want to talk about Paige but if that’s what it would take then he was willing to struggle through it. “I was in love with this girl, Paige, she and I knew each other in high school and it was crazy. She was my first girlfriend and though we were hot and heavy, it was all relatively innocent, especially since I was fifteen at the time. But anyway, my uncle convinced me that she would never love me for what I was. I didn’t believe him, I wanted to prove our love, to myself and my family. I told her the truth and she didn’t take it well. She stabbed me, watched it heal and ran off screaming. Thankfully my mother spoke to a friend who took her memories so she wouldn’t make things worse.

“I stopped imagining a life with a human, someone who wasn’t in the know. I had one-night stands or dated other werewolves but when I met you I couldn’t stop thinking about you. After that first date, everything was so good. It reminded me of what it was like with Paige and how poorly that went. I was scared and I know that’s not an excuse, wanting to tell you and being scared to tell you was an awful place to be. I was going to tell you on our trip together and then I made it worse by screwing up on the track.”

Stiles scooted a little closer, “Derek, I don’t like lies even for the right reasons. Will you please just tell me?”

Derek nodded, “Well since my being a werewolf was the big secret then I think that won’t be to hard.”

Stiles pressed a hand around the back of Derek’s neck and pulled her in to press a kiss to his lips. Derek pulled back and held a finger out, “What?” Stiles asked, “You thought of something else?”

“I love you Stiles and I would like to spend the rest of our lives together whether that is me on the track and you as a cop or me at home with you or even us on a thousand trips with each other or with some future family.”

“Oh my god, what’s happening right now?” Stiles said, lifting his hands and looking around like the answer was going to be somewhere in the room.

“I don’t want to wait; I need to know now. Do you love me, cuspids and all?”

Stiles grinned, touching Derek’s face, “Of course I love you.”

“Will you marry me?” Derek asked, taking the plunge, hoping for an answer before Seb and the others got out of the car. They pulled in about the same time as Derek asked.

Stiles smiled, “You were going to ask me on the trip weren’t you?”

Derek nodded, “No more secrets, right?”

“Well maybe fun surprises are okay,” Stiles laughed.

“Are you going to answer?” Derek asked, laughing nervously.

“Yes.”

“And?” Derek asked, waving his hands about.

Stiles laughed, “My answer is yes Derek. Yes, I am going to marry you.”

The doorbell rang and Derek heaved a sigh of relief, “I think they are going to know already; werewolf hearing is pretty good.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, walking over to open the door and let the other Hales into the house. They were already grinning and Cora seemed to be texting everyone else so it was just one more day in a werewolf pack, they wouldn’t even be giving the news themselves but at least Derek would get to marry the man he was in love with, so there was that.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, please if you feel you need to correct something at least add something you liked about the fic too.


End file.
